Pancho et Cisco
by Adara94
Summary: Petite explication des surnoms " Pancho " et " Cisco " utilisés par Nick et son père pendant " Grave Danger ", fin de saison 5


**Titre :** Pancho et Cisco  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas...

_**Ndla **: Fic dédiée tout spécialement à ma grande Coupine P'tit Dem', grande par son coeur et sa joie de vivre, bref une personne formidable ..._

_

* * *

_**Résumé :** Petite explication personnelle des surnoms " Pancho " et " Cisco " utilisés par Nick et son père. Se situe pendant le double épisode de fin de saison 5 " Grave Danger "

_

* * *

  
_

_« Quelque chose ne va pas. »_

Voilà les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Nick Stokes en s'éveillant.

D'abord la tête lourde, embrumée comme après plusieurs nuits bien trop courtes.  
Et puis cette sensation d'oppression, étrange et insidieuse.  
Et cette lumière verdâtre...

Mais où était-il donc?  
Instinctivement, il releva la tête mais le regretta amèrement. Une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne lorsqu'il heurta une surface dure, le désorientant un peu plus.

Son esprit tâtonnait, à la recherche d'une explication logique._  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici tonnerre ? »_

Il localisa la source de lumière : des glow-sticks. Ingénieux. Utilisés notamment dans les espaces confinés pour leur absence de risques.  
Confiné. Le mot résumait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Un autre lui viendrait à l'esprit plus tard.

Il balaya le faisceau lumineux autour de lui. Il était allongé dans un genre de boîte. Aux dimensions parfaitement adaptées à son corps. Un sentiment de déjà-vu le tarauda. Et soudain il comprit.  
Et fut glacé d'horreur : un cercueil. L'idée atroce s'engouffra dans son esprit et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Il poursuivit néanmoins son exploration et découvrit son 9 mm. Il était chargé. Le soulagement le gagna sans trop savoir pourquoi.

L'instant de panique cédait la place à présent au raisonnement scientifique. Alors, il se mit à observer son environnement avec précision. Puis il tapota le couvercle pour s'assurer de la solidité. Du plexiglas.

De sa main droite, il extirpa un objet froid et rectangulaire. Un lecteur-enregistreur. Par réflexe, il enclencha la touche « play ».Une voix nasillarde et goguenarde s'éleva. Une voix à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête :  
« Salut l'Expert. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici? Parce que tu as suivi les indices. Parce que c'est ce que font les experts.  
Alors, respire rapidement, respire doucement, prends ton arme et tire toi une balle dans la bouche. Fais comme tu veux. Mais tu vas mourir ici. OK. »

Et un autre mot s'imposa à son esprit. Piégé. Il était piégé, ici, comme un animal, et il allait mourir.

La panique s'empara instantanément de lui. Non ce n'était pas possible, il s'y refusait. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait sortir de là. A tout prix.  
Et il se débattit avec la rage d'une bête féroce, griffant le plexiglas.  
Il tenta de toutes ses forces de soulever ce maudit couvercle.  
En vain.

Alors il hurla.  
Deux longs cris d'angoisse et de désespoir.

* * *

Ils étaient partis tout de suite après l'appel de Catherine Willows, saisis d'une angoisse viscérale qui ne les lâcherait plus.

Ils n'avaient eu que peu de détails, mais quelle importance...Leur enfant avait disparu, enlevé. Et depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle, une peur terrible s'était emparée d'eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion se posait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Le soleil se levait et la température était douce. Pourtant, Jillian et Bill Stokes se sentaient glacés.

Les rues se succédèrent sous leurs yeux, mais ce qu'ils voyaient tous deux, c'était une vie qui défilait à toute vitesse. Une vie qui avait commencé ce 18 août 1971_._ Celle de Nick, leur dernier enfant. Celui qu'on leur avait pris.

Ils attendaient à présent, dans ce bureau, qu'on vienne leur expliquer, leur dire que c'était une erreur. Car ce ne pouvait être que cela. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas imaginable une seule seconde que tout ceci soit vrai. C'était un malentendu évidemment. Tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.  
Ils voulaient tellement y croire. Mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce cauchemar était bien réel. Un serrement de cœur le leur rappelait à chaque instant. Ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux mêmes que quelque chose de terrible se passait.

Dans le regard de Jillian, on pouvait lire une profonde détresse. Celle d'une mère effondrée par l'inacceptable, par ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Elle s'était juré de le protéger bien avant sa naissance, quand elle avait senti cette vie grandir en elle jour après jour. Mais aujourd'hui elle trahissait sa promesse. Il était seul, quelque part. Et elle était là, sans rien pouvoir faire. Bien sûr ce n'était plus un petit garçon depuis bien des années, mais il resterait toujours ce petit bonhomme souriant sur qui elle veillait jour après jour. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Bill était sous le choc. Sur son visage transparaissait uniquement une immense fatigue, ne laissant rien deviner de la tempête qui l'habitait. L'anxiété le rongeait. Il détestait attendre comme cela, sans rien savoir. Il avait besoin d'éléments concrets pour analyser correctement la situation, pour évaluer les chances de survie de son fils. Il se perdait en conjectures diverses, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, il était impuissant et c'était un sentiment terrible et frustrant.

L'arrivée des superviseurs de Nick mit fin à ses réflexions.

Il y eut d'abord Catherine Willows, qui leur avait appris la nouvelle il y a quelques heures.

Puis entra le responsable des équipes de nuit, qu'elle présenta :  
« Juge Stokes, Mme Stokes, Gil Grissom. »

Bill écouta d'une oreille distraite les premières paroles du superviseur qui lui importaient celui-ci se tut, il demanda d'une voix autoritaire teintée de colère :  
« Êtes-vous en contact avec ces brutes qui ont enlevé mon fils? »  
Dans le choix des mots, on devinait la rage qui habitait son cœur de père.

Devant lui était posée une enveloppe. Vingt mille dollars. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu réunir. Dès qu'ils avaient su, Bill avait remué ciel et terre pour rassembler la somme faramineuse exigée. Ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier pour qu'on leur rende leur fils. La banque assurait de leur fournir cent mille dollars en liquide et ils vendraient tout : le ranch, les voitures. Tout ce qui était possible.

Jillian leur avait tendu cette enveloppe, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

Et c'est là que ce Grissom avait anéanti leurs espoirs en leur faisant comprendre toute l'horreur de la situation :  
« Ça ne changera rien. »

Et Gil ne devait jamais oublier le regard angoissé, proche du désespoir, de cet homme:  
« On peut bien faire quelque chose ? »

Quoi, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire à part attendre ?  
L'impuissance et l'inaction étaient pires que tout.  
Rester ici sans rien pouvoir tenter, alors que la chair de sa chair souffrait, était une torture.

Tandis que le superviseur leur exposait la situation, Bill s'efforçait de rester pragmatique, de ne pas paniquer.  
Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Non c'était sans doute une erreur. Ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Et puis il le vit.  
Il vit son fils sur l'écran et resta figé. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son cœur se serra. Jillian, chancelante, s'accrocha à son bras, puis ne put résister au spectacle de la souffrance infligée à son enfant et sortit. Il devait rester fort pour deux et garder son calme.  
Pourtant une douleur étreignait à présent sa poitrine et fit surgir de sa mémoire ce surnom que lui seul adressait à Nick:

_« Pancho..._  
Dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis? »

Il mit une telle intensité dans ce mot qu'il en fit sourciller le criminaliste derrière lui.

Ils l'ignoraient tous deux, mais le père venait de donner une clé pour sauver son fils.

* * *

Nick sentait l'épuisement le gagner.

Il était parvenu à se calmer et avait analysé la situation.  
D'après ses estimations, il n'avait pas plus d'1h15 d'oxygène devant lui. Si peu...

La chaleur étouffante faisait perler des gouttes de sueur sur son corps.

Une nouvelle fois, le flash l'éblouit.  
Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être piégé, une lampe aveuglante s'allumait de manière intempestive, brûlant ses yeux et l'exaspérant au plus haut point.  
Et surtout, il avait compris que cet éclairage et l'arrivée d'air étaient liés. Le léger souffle qui effleurait son visage cessait dès l'allumage de cette lumière. Et reprenait dans la pénombre.

Il était à bout, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela cesse, que tout s'arrête.

Alors, méthodiquement, il protégea ses tympans avec le chewing-gum que cet officier avait si opportunément refusé tout à l'heure. Puis il pointa son revolver. Et tira.  
Instantanément, tout redevint sombre quand la lampe fut pulvérisée. Ne restaient à présent que les halos verdâtres générés par les glow-sticks.

Un rire sinistre et victorieux, presque démoniaque jaillit alors de sa gorge.  
Il l'avait bien eu. Quel que soit son ravisseur, il l'avait berné. C'était une revanche dérisoire, il le savait pertinemment. Mais, elle le remplissait de satisfaction.

Maintenant, il pouvait respirer librement. Enfin.

Mais, le sort s'acharna, mettant fin brutalement à ce bref répit.  
Ce fut d'abord quelques grattements.  
Pris d'un immense espoir, il appela plusieurs fois. C'était certain, on était venu le sauver. Mais personne ne répondit.

Et soudain, en voyant la terre s'infiltrer par les deux impacts de balles, l'épouvante le saisit. Quel idiot !  
En perçant le plexiglas, il avait fragilisé l'ensemble de la structure et déséquilibré les pressions exercées sur celle-ci. Et il devina avec effroi ce qui allait suivre : tout allait s'effondrer et il serait bel et bien enterré vivant.  
Non ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas de cette manière horrible.  
Mais déjà des fissures lézardaient les parois et Nick se vit mourir, écrasé par le poids de la terre ou asphyxié.

Pourtant, miraculeusement, la structure résista.

Un immense soulagement le gagna, ébranlant un peu plus ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve.  
Il n'avait gagné qu'un sursis, mais c'était un signe. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il devait continuer à espérer.

Alors l'attente recommença, éprouvante. Son esprit oscillait dangereusement entre raison et folie et de sombres idées le traversaient. A quoi bon s'acharner? Qui le retrouverait? Le message était clair : « Tu vas mourir ici. _»_

Il avait d'abord refusé cette idée tout net, s'accrochant obstinément à la vie.  
Quelques heures avaient suffi à modifier radicalement ses pensées.  
L'air se raréfiait, sa respiration devenait plus laborieuse. Il avait tellement envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Mais cela signifierait la mort à coup sûr.  
Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner à un dernier sommeil ? La lente asphyxie qui le guettait serait douloureuse, il le savait pertinemment. Il y aurait d'abord l'essoufflement, les difficultés à trouver l'air. Et ensuite, dans le meilleur des cas, l'évanouissement. Sans espoir de réveil.

Pendant un terrible instant, il hésita.  
Et puis l'envie de vivre fut la plus forte.  
Non, son heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Il ne renoncerait pas. S'il devait mourir, et bien ce serait après avoir tout tenté pour survivre, quand tout espoir serait éteint. Pas avant.

Il devait cependant canaliser ses pensées et occuper son esprit, sinon la folie ne tarderait pas à l'emporter. Il se souvint alors des jeux de mots de son enfance partagés avec ses frère et sœurs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et il laissa ses souvenirs affluer.

Finalement, c'est donc vrai : au moment de mourir, ce sont bel et bien les meilleurs moments de notre existence qui se rappellent à nous.

Et, comme un phare dans la nuit, une scène lui revint en mémoire avec force.  
L'émotion le submergea.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques kilomètres, son père était ébranlé par les mêmes images.

* * *

_« Pancho »_.

Quand Bill avait-il surnommé son fils ainsi pour la dernière fois ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Et maintenant, il donnerait tout pour le revoir et rattraper le temps perdu. Tant d'années où ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, où un immense fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Il comprenait seulement aujourd'hui quel gâchis ils avaient fait de leur relation père-fils. Pourtant il y avait eu aussi de bons moments. Comme ce jour où il était devenu Cisco, et où Nick était devenu Pancho.

C'était bien loin tout ça.

Mais chaque détail était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Nick devait avoir dans les huit à neuf ans.

Comme souvent, Bill était rentré tard. Le travail l'accaparait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à déléguer davantage. Il avait besoin de se sentir aux commandes, de tout maîtriser et ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour traiter convenablement ses dossiers.

Son épouse, Jillian, avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui expliquer qu'il s'éloignait de ses enfants, que ce temps perdu ne se rattraperait pas. Mais il y prêtait peu attention. Son père avait agi pareillement et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de changer de comportement. Après tout, ses premiers enfants avaient plutôt bien réussi : de bonnes situations pour les deux aînés et des études brillantes en perspective pour les suivants.  
Mais une fois de plus, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était son dernier né. Dès le début, il avait senti qu'avec lui ce serait différent. Et difficile. Un pressentiment qu'il avait tenté d'écarter dès ses premiers jours. Mais déjà tout bébé, Nick lui semblait plus exigeant, plus accaparant que ses frère et sœurs. Tout le monde plaisantait en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait plus le même âge ni la même patience non plus et que cet enfant était comme les autres. Mais il ne s'était jamais départi de cette première impression. Et il avait eu raison.

Alors quand Jillian lui avait dit qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion, il avait immédiatement compris de qui il s'agissait. Et il avait soupiré. Encore les mêmes rengaines. Pas assez là, pas assez à l'écoute, pas assez ceci ou cela. Cela faisait des années que c'était comme ça. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire ces derniers temps. Il allait une fois de plus hocher la tête, courber le dos et laisser passer l'orage. Il promettrait de faire davantage d'efforts et chacun serait content. Et tout pourrait continuer comme avant.

Mais ce fut différent.

_Nicholas._ Bon, pour que même son épouse en vienne à recourir à son prénom de baptême depuis longtemps aux oubliettes, la situation devait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

Alors, il avait cédé et accepté de passer une journée auprès de son fils.  
Cette situation pourtant naturelle pour la plupart des parents était loin d'être évidente pour lui.  
Les câlineries, les mots doux, les embrassades avec les enfants, ça n'était vraiment pas son point fort.  
La discipline, l'autorité, la rigueur, ça oui, il savait les transmettre. Mais le reste... Et puis, où aurait-il trouvé le temps de toute façon ? C'était déjà assez compliqué de se dégager un dimanche par ci, par là. Et dans ces moments là, il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité.

Et puis il fallait bien admettre qu'il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec son deuxième fils. C'était étonnant comme il pouvait rester imperturbable en entendant les pires atrocités dans son quotidien et comme il pouvait perdre rapidement patience avec lui. Il fallait bien être honnête, Nick l'agaçait. Et le déstabilisait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout en lui. Toujours à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, à accourir au moindre bobo des autres. Au début il s'était dit qu'il était encore jeune, qu'il allait s'endurcir. Mais ça n'en prenait pas du tout le chemin. Ah non, pas du tout...

Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette sensibilité. Sensiblerie oui plutôt. Sans doute le fait d'avoir été entouré d'autant de femmes, entre sa mère et ses sœurs, toujours autour de lui à le materner, à le dorloter.  
C'était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur autrui, plutôt que de s'interroger sur ses absences, sur son incapacité à aller vers ce fils qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Pourtant le lendemain, tous deux seraient plus proches que jamais.

* * *

Nick non plus n'avait pas oublié cet après midi de septembre qui lui revenait ainsi brutalement en mémoire.

Il lui semblait sentir à nouveau la douce chaleur du soleil et une légère brise.

Il ferma les yeux et se revit, à l'âge de neuf ans, dans la carrière du ranch, non loin des box, trépignant d'impatience en attendant son père. Il avait encore tellement de mal à croire ce qui s'était passé peu avant. C'était comme si un rêve prenait réalité, comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait devant lui. Une excitation teintée d'appréhension le tenaillait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas en se tordant les mains et en souriant à toute la Terre.

Deux heures auparavant, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, captivé par les retransmissions de « The Cisco Kid ». A l'époque des super héros et autres dessins animés de même style, Nick adorait cependant cette série désuète qui datait d'au moins vingt ans. Il n'aurait manqué un épisode pour rien au monde. Il raffolait de ces deux types au look improbable de mexicains et de leur gouaille. En les voyant chevaucher, il s'imaginait être Cisco, le principal héros, le plus brave bien sûr, celui qui avait l'admiration de tous. Et qui dégageait une telle assurance. Toujours certain de gagner, volant au secours des pauvres gens et faisant enfermer tous les bandits qu'il croisait. Ah, quel homme celui-là ! Il aurait tellement aimé être comme lui. Sans compter que toutes les filles lui couraient après.  
Pancho, c'était le comique de service. Il le faisait bien rigoler avec ses facéties et ses manières de se mettre toujours dans de sales pétrins.  
Son moment favori était la fin de l'épisode où les deux comparses galopaient vers le soleil couchant après leurs rituels « Hey Cisco ! Hey Pancho ! » échangés en riant.

Alors quand son père était entré en plein milieu de l'épisode, il s'était rembruni. Que venait-il faire ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi précisément maintenant ? Nick n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Voilà qu'en plus de tout le reste, il fallait qu'il lui gâche son moment bien à lui. Il ne dit rien, espérant qu'il partirait rapidement. Mais contre toute attente, il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Nick redoutait le pire. Quel reproche allait-il encore lui faire ?

Il savait bien qu'il l'avait déçu. Il le voyait dans son regard, dans sa façon de lui adresser la parole. Et lui qui se sentait alors tétanisé, si mal à l'aise. Ce qui avait évidemment le don d'agacer son père qui lui reprochait de ne pas être assez fort, de ne pas s'affirmer assez, de ne pas avoir de volonté, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait. De n'être jamais assez bien.  
Pourtant il en faisait des efforts. Il travaillait bien à l'école et tout le monde était content de lui. Il ne faisait pas d'histoires et essayait souvent de régler celles des autres. Après tout, ses parents faisaient ça tous les jours au travail. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait et il avait crû les satisfaire de cette façon. Sa mère était douce et aimante, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père semblait si irrité en sa présence. Peut être qu'il n'en faisait pas assez ? Alors il redoublait d'efforts. Tout le monde n'avait que louanges à la bouche le concernant.  
Alors pourquoi lui, à qui il voulait tant plaire, pourquoi lui n'était jamais content? Et il s'était forgé petit à petit la conviction que son père ne l'aimait pas, qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne devait pas être bien puisque son papa n'était pas content de lui. Et il avait mal chaque fois qu'il essuyait ses reproches. Il aurait tant voulu l'entendre dire que si, il était un bon fils et qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Car Nick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Et la déconvenue était d'autant plus cruelle. Il avait beau s'attendre à ce mépris, il lui faisait chaque fois l'effet d'une gifle cuisante.

Pourtant, cette fois, c'est la colère et non plus l'appréhension qu'il sentit monter en lui. Pourquoi choisissait-il ce moment précis pour venir une fois de plus lui faire la leçon ?

Mais il se trompait. Contre toute attente, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que l'adulte s'était adressé à lui :  
« Ah...Cisco Kid...Ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs. »  
Nick lui avait lancé un regard sceptique.  
« Mais si je t'assure, moi non plus je ne loupais aucun épisode. »

Cette fois, le garçonnet fit les yeux ronds, stupéfait. Il avait peine à croire que son propre père puisse aimer ce genre de choses. Il l'avait toujours connu sévère, peu d'humeur à se divertir. Pas le genre à suivre cette série en tout cas.

« Quoi ? Toi, tu regardais ça?  
-Mais oui. Et je vais te dire un secret. »  
Et, baissant la voix il se pencha vers son fils, assis en tailleur dans le canapé :  
« Je les ai tous vus deux fois.  
-Non ?  
-Puisque je te le dis ! »

Nick était sidéré. Il en perdit le fil de l'épisode, abasourdi par cette révélation. Son père, fan de Cisco et Pancho ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment lui, pouvait-il aimer ça ?

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Viens avec moi. »  
Hésitant, Nick jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran. Mais l'épisode était terminé. Il le suivit donc docilement au grenier.  
Bill farfouillait dans un tas informe et, soudain, il leva un visage triomphant et poussiéreux :  
« J'ai trouvé ! »  
Et il extirpa un carton qui avait vu défiler bon nombre d'années et le posa devant lui.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Nick crut que son cœur cessait de battre.

Quoi ? La collection complète des comics ?  
Il croisa le regard de son père l'espace d'un instant et celui-ci comprit immédiatement :  
« Vas- y, regarde les. »  
Un sourire illumina le visage du garçonnet qui plongea pour se saisir des multiples trésors.  
D'abord silencieux, il s'enhardit rapidement. Et Bill dût subir une rafale de questions et de commentaires en tout genre. Nick était aux anges et son cœur bouillonnait. C'est comme si la glace entre eux avait volé en éclats et qu'enfin il était avec son papa.

Quand ce dernier sortit également les répliques en plastique du fusil de Cisco et du fouet de Pancho, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
« Si on allait seller Loco et Diablo nous aussi hein ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Le cœur gonflé de bonheur, Nick ne put que hocher la tête, se demandant encore si tout ceci était bien réel.

* * *

Et à présent, il le voyait venir vers lui, suivi de Cody et Milton, les deux apaloosas du ranch.

Après les avoir menés dans la carrière en vue de les harnacher, Bill se planta devant son fils en souriant et, pointant les chevaux : « Voilà Loco et Diablo. Pas mal hein? »

Nick lui répondit par un sourire ravi, qui s'éteignit brutalement quand son père ajouta, clin d'œil à l'appui :  
« Cisco, bien sûr, c'est moi! Pancho ça peut être que toi »

Nick se figea, le cœur pris dans un étau, une sensation glacée l'envahissant.  
Toute sa joie disparut instantanément. Il se sentait humilié et meurtri.  
Il serra les poings pour retenir ses larmes devant celui qu'il avait crû être un vrai papa il y a peu.  
C'était trop beau. Comment avait-il pu y croire. Quel idiot ! Tout ce qui venait de son père ne pouvait être que reproches et remarques acerbes.

Alors, brutalement, sa colère explosa :  
« Pourquoi tu te moques tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu crois que ca pourrait pas être moi Cisco hein ?! Je suis fort moi aussi, je suis courageux, comme lui ! »

Bill resta coi, stupéfait de sa réaction. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde l'impact qu'avait eu sa remarque anodine. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, ni le faire souffrir.  
Il perçut alors toute la rancœur accumulée depuis si longtemps. Non ce n'était pas juste cette phrase malheureuse qui avait blessé son fils, c'était l'accumulation de tant d'autres marques d'agacement et de railleries aussi. Et là, la coupe était pleine et venait de déborder.  
Et il comprit brutalement ce que Jillian avait essayé de lui dire la veille : « Prends un peu de temps avec Nicholas, il en a besoin. Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi, ne refais pas la même erreur. »

En une toute autre occasion, Bill n'aurait pas attaché plus d'importance que cela à l'événement et aurait même pesté, persuadé qu'il était grand temps de l'endurcir un peu. Mais cette fois-ci, son cœur de père parla et il se sentit coupable.

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils refermant ses mains autour de ses épaules. Il planta son regard dans les yeux boudeurs et humides de Nick :  
« Je vais te dire pourquoi Pancho ça peut être que toi.  
Et pas moi. »  
Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre sous les prunelles furibondes de son fils.

« Tu crois que Cisco serait allé loin sans Pancho à ses côtés ? Je vais te dire fiston, non il serait pas allé bien loin. Car sans amis comme lui pour te montrer le sens de la vie et t'accompagner on va jamais très loin. C'est vrai, il fait souvent rigoler Pancho et il lui arrive des trucs pas possibles. Mais c'est un ami fidèle, sur qui Cisco peut toujours compter et qui lui sauve souvent la mise. Sans Pancho, y'a pas de Cisco. »

Il détourna le regard un court instant avant de reprendre d'une voix émue :  
« C'est pour ça que Pancho ça peut être que toi. Moi je pourrais pas être aussi bon que toi. Jamais. »

Et il serra son fils fort contre lui, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Avec tendresse. Avec amour.

* * *

Nick n'avait pas vu les yeux humides de son père ce jour-là, mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.  
A cet instant, il avait su qu'il comptait pour lui.

Ses paroles avaient longtemps résonné en lui depuis et lui avaient permis d'assumer son empathie naturelle. Pendant quelques années, ils avaient partagé ces surnoms affectueux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. C'était une période heureuse.

Et puis avec l'adolescence, Nick s'était de nouveau éloigné de ce père et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Il supportait de moins en moins la pression qu'il projetait sur ses épaules. Son départ vers Las Vegas avait tari un peu plus encore les relations entre eux.

Et pourtant, c'est à lui qu'il pensait maintenant quand sa vie semblait s'éteindre.

Il respirait difficilement et avait terriblement chaud. Ses muscles engourdis le faisaient souffrir. La fin était proche.

Alors il prit le lecteur dans la main, pressa le bouton d'enregistrement pour transmettre ses adieux avant de basculer doucement dans la folie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mon nom est Nick Stokes.  
Maman... »  
Il hésita un instant en songeant à son père, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure marque d'affection qu'il puisse lui laisser :_  
« Cisco._  
C'est pas super pour dire au revoir mais j'ai rien d'autre. Je vous aime. Vous m'avez bien élevé. Vous allez me manquer. »

Il s'adressa également à son équipe, sa deuxième famille. Et notamment à Grissom qui peu à peu avait pris la place du père absent.

Mais soudain la terreur s'empara de lui. Sur sa peau couraient des centaines, des milliers de pattes minuscules, convergeant rapidement vers son visage. De multiples morsures accompagnaient cette sensation terrible de grouillement. Son cœur s'emballa, dopé par la hausse brutale d'adrénaline et la violente réponse immunitaire de son organisme face à ces aiguillons toxiques.  
Et la panique le saisit. Il hurla, tenta de se dégager et de les chasser.  
Mais rien ne semblait endiguer le flot continu.

Alors, lentement, il se résigna. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était piégé, seul. Avec ces fourmis qui se repaîtraient de lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. A quoi bon lutter, la fin ne tarderait plus.

Mais de nouveau, son esprit se rebella et refusa d'abandonner tout espoir.  
Il se souvint de Grissom lui enseignant quelques notions entomologiques. Rester calme, ralentir le débit cardiaque afin de baisser leur agressivité et donc leurs morsures. Protéger le plus possible les voies aériennes et les accès au cerveau. Et attendre les secours.

Il appliqua de son mieux ces conseils. Et effectivement, les morsures devinrent moins nombreuses, moins fréquentes. L'angoisse le quitta et la longue attente reprit.  
Il perdit rapidement toute notion du temps. Les minutes lui semblèrent des heures.

_« Nicky »_

Soudain, il se raidit. La voix de Catherine. Ils arrivaient enfin. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Saisi d'un fol espoir, il cessa de contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra subitement. Ce qui provoqua immédiatement une hausse vertigineuse des piqûres, amplifiant la tachycardie et affolant le cerveau qui généra de terribles hallucinations.

Il redevint lucide juste à temps pour entendre le ventilateur ralentir une dernière fois.  
Et s'arrêter. Définitivement.  
Tout était fini. Nick comprit que c'était l'asphyxie qui le guettait à présent.

Alors il prit une ultime résolution.  
Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait été soulagé que son revolver soit chargé. C'était son dernier rempart avant de mourir fou ou asphyxié.  
Il saisit l'arme, appuya le canon sous sa mâchoire et s'apprêta à tirer.

Des coups frappés sur le couvercle du cercueil et une lumière blafarde lui parvinrent alors et retinrent son geste. Ses yeux fatigués distinguèrent Warrick face à lui.

Mais Nick était épuisé et peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Des points noirs dansaient déjà devant ses yeux quand soudain il sentit un courant d'air glacé sur sa peau. Plus tard, on lui expliquerait que c'était l'extincteur utilisé pour tuer les fourmis.

Puis vint le soulagement intense de pouvoir enfin remplir ses poumons.

Du désespoir, il bascula dans l'euphorie.  
Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi on ne le sortait pas de là, pourquoi on ne soulevait pas complètement ce maudit couvercle.  
Puis,Warrick disparut et Nick perdit pied complètement. La panique s'empara de nouveau de lui. Il refusait qu'on l'abandonne, qu'on le laisse.  
Une silhouette se pencha vers lui. Nick parvint à reconnaître Grissom. Mais il ne comprenait pas un seul de ses mots. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'on le sorte de là. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, inaccessible à ce que Grissom pouvait lui dire.

Mais soudain, il se figea.  
Dans ses oreilles résonnait à nouveau ce surnom : _« Pancho »._

Le petit garçon qui sommeillait en lui fut instantanément réveillé. Et immédiatement, Nick se calma, sécurisé par l'appellation paternelle. Il distinguait à présent parfaitement chaque mot et découvrit la dernière horreur qu'il devait affronter : les explosifs. Mais il ne paniquait plus. Il n'était plus seul.

Il aperçut Grissom penché vers lui, et l'image paternelle se superposa. Il vit ces deux hommes, tour à tour, qui comptaient tellement pour lui.  
Il vit la main posée sur le cercueil, une main qu'il avait tellement envie de saisir pour retourner à la vie. Et il superposa doucement la sienne en miroir, gravant à tout jamais cette image dans son esprit. Il se souviendrait longtemps de ce sentiment si réconfortant de ne plus être seul, d'être guidé et aimé.

Il acquiesça aux questions posées.  
Il promit de ne pas se lever lorsque le couvercle serait ôté.

La vitre se souleva enfin et il empoigna la main de Gil. Il appela désespérément son ami de toujours, Warrick, présent à ses côtés et qui avait refusé de le laisser seul.

Résister à la tentation de s'extirper de ce cercueil fut difficile, mais il avait promis. Et son père lui avait bien dit qu'on pouvait compter sur Pancho. Alors il resta allongé et les laissa boucler le mousqueton de la corde autour de sa ceinture.

Et tout alla très vite. Un fracas étourdissant, de la poussière et de la terre partout et cette force qui le tira si brutalement en avant.

Il heurta le sol de plein fouet. Mais qu'importe, il était vivant.  
Les piqûres des fourmis le démangeaient et brûlaient sa peau. Mais il respirait, il était en vie.

L'épuisement le gagna et il se laissa déposer sur la civière et emmener dans l'ambulance, à peine conscient de la présence de Warrick et Catherine à ses côtés.

Il ressentait l'amour de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et étaient venus le sauver. Son cœur débordait de joie et de gratitude.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ses dernières pensées allèrent à sa mère. Puis à son père. Tout n'avait pas été facile. Mais il avait à présent la chance inespérée de tout reprendre, de retisser le lien dénoué.

Et il s'endormit, apaisé.

Enfin.


End file.
